LAS DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO DESTINO PRIMERA PARTE
by fenix79
Summary: La primera parte de una trilogia sobre los hermanos que sufrieron pero al final lograron ser recordados como heroes y no como villanos


LAS DOS CARAS DE UN MISMO DESTINO

PRIMERA PARTE

Esta historia empieza en el santuario de Atena en Grecia donde varios niños han sido elegidos para ser parte de los sagrados Caballeros Dorados, guerreros que pueden lograr lo imposible y que tienen un gran poder que deben usar para pelear contra el mal; de entre todos los niños se distingue uno que busca junto con su hermano ser protectores de la humanidad y junto con Atena lograr que la paz siempre esté presente en la tierra sin importar los peligros o los enemigos que pueden venir.

Frente a el aparece el gran patriarca quien representa y ayuda a Atena, mientras el patriarca habla este niño ve a su hermano gemelo a lo lejos, escondido y se pregunta porque no viene a entrenar junto con el para convertirse en caballero.

-"Oye tu! no estés distrayéndote mirando a otro lado! Tu enemigo aprovechara esa distracción y te puede matar"- le dice el patriarca al joven

-"Lo siento señor, no era mi intención ofenderlo"

-"Eres humilde al pedir perdón pero eso no es suficiente para que seas un caballero dorado, debes hacerte fuerte por ti, por Atena y por quienes te importan. Está claro?"

-"Si señor, lo entendí"

-"No me digas señor, soy el gran patriarca. Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Mi nombre es Saga, gran patriarca"

-"Saga, vienes solo a entrenar a este santuario?"

-Saga mira de reojo donde esta su hermano- "Si patriarca he venido solo"

-"A que has venido?"

-"Quiero ser alguien que luche por la paz del mundo, que pueda proteger a otros con la ayuda de los dioses"-responde Saga con convicción

-"Noble idea, deberás trabajar muy duro para hacerla realidad Saga pero si no desfalleces en tu entrenamiento puede que seas un caballero dorado y logres cumplir ese sueño"-dice el patriarca

-"Pondré todo mi esfuerzo y nunca me rendiré"-dice Saga inspirado

-"Bien ahora todos a descansar, mañana empezará su duro entrenamiento"- el patriarca se retira

Saga aprovecha que todos se han ido y se dirige a donde su hermano lo ha estado observando

-"Kanon porque no has venido conmigo? El patriarca debe conocerte al igual que todos, que sepan que mi hermano esta conmigo y también quiere ser caballero"

-"No te preocupes Saga, estaré siempre observándote y ayudándote cuando haga falta, por ahora es mejor que sigas el entrenamiento. Yo entrenare también al verte y cuando llegue el momento apareceré"

-"Esta bien hermano, te traeré comida y entrenare contigo, juntos nos convertiremos en caballeros de Atena"

Los días pasaban y Saga era expuesto a un duro entrenamiento para hacerse fuerte, algunas veces pensó en irse del santuario pero veía a su hermano y sabia que Kanon lo apoyaba, se iban a un lugar apartado del santuario y entrenaban haciendo combates entre ellos. También ambos cultivan la esencia del cosmos: la fuerza dominante que los caballeros de Atena y en especial los caballeros dorados logran alcanzar a un nivel increíble y con eso pueden ser los mas fuertes del mundo.

-"Kanon, crees que nos estamos haciendo fuertes como para ser caballeros? Aun nos falta ser mas rápidos que la luz y tener un gran cosmos y no me gustaría después de tanto esfuerzo no ser elegido para ser caballero dorado"

-"Saga no te preocupes, lograremos ser fuertes y poderosos, además tu estas volviéndote alguien respetado por todos y eso me alegra. Si sigues así podrías llegar a ser Patriarca algún día o ser alguien más fuerte que la misma Atena"

-"Kanon haces muy buenas bromas, para ser patriarca aun falta mucho y eso lo decide el patriarca actual. Solo somos hombres al servicio de una diosa y no podemos aspirar a ser más fuerte de ella, no pienses disparates"- Saga sonríe.

-"Si…disparates"- Kanon hace una sonrisa con aire de maldad y piensa que sus palabras no son tan descabelladas como Saga piensa

-"Ahora entrenemos la técnica que hemos estado preparando, seguro nos servirá para acabar con enemigos cuando sea necesario, estás listo Kanon?"

-"Listo Saga, ataquémonos y veamos quien puede resistir"

Los hermanos hacen arder su cosmos al mismo tiempo y lanzan un gran ataque que parece que rompe el cielo y destruye las estrellas.

-EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!- los hermanos lanzan entre ellos la técnica que han desarrollado, pero Saga es más fuerte que Kanon y este recibe más daño

-"Kanon! Hermano estas bien?, lo siento no quería atacarte tan fuerte"

-"No te preocupes Saga estoy bien, veo que te has vuelto fuerte y serás un buen caballero dorado"

-"Eso espero hermano, nada me haría más feliz que tener una armadura que me permitiera luchar por Atena, que te parece si ahora usamos la otra técnica que hemos desarrollado?"

-"Tienes razón Saga, debemos entrenar lo mas que podamos solo que no usaremos todo nuestro poder pues esta técnica es mas fuerte"- ambos hermanos frente a frente se miran y se lanzan un ataque al usar sus dedos índices

-SATAN IMPERIAL! – de nuevo Saga se impone con su fuerza

-"Vaya Saga siento como si mi mente fuera a desaparecer, seguro podría obedecerte en lo que dijeras"- Exclama Kanon

-"Vamos Kanon tu ataque me afecto también, debemos obligarnos a decir o hacer algo?"

Kanon se queda en silencio pensando que dirá o que le ordenara su hermano

-"JAJAJA esta vez el de la broma fui yo, por supuesto no te obligare a decir o hacer algo que no quieras hermano"-Saga mira con picardía a su hermano

-"Vaya Saga no sabía de tu talento para el humor, acaso escondes algo más que no quieres decir?"

-"Aun estoy bajo tu técnica hermano, puedes decirme que hacer para mostrar otro talento"

-"Bien Saga te ordeno que me muestres que tienes oculto"-Kanon le habla fuerte a su hermano pero este no nota su intención

-"De acuerdo Kanon, observa esta otra técnica que he desarrollado"- Saga se pone frente a una enorme roca y al encender su cosmos de nuevo logra crear un ataque especial

-OTRA DIMENSION!- un portal se abre y la roca es levantada del suelo para luego ser tragada por el portal que Saga ha creado

-"Impresionante Saga, con esa técnica puedes enviar lo que sea o a quien sea a otro lugar y dejarlo ahí para siempre"

-"Gracias, la he estado perfeccionando y con este ataque puedo desaparecer como último recurso a quien yo quiera"

-"Otra muestra de tu poder que sigue creciendo Saga, un poder que no debe malgastarse"

-"No lo hare hermano, como caballero lo usare como es debido en el momento en que llegue Atena al santuario"

-"Y cuando crees que ella aparezca?"- pregunta Kanon queriendo saber más para su beneficio

-"No lo sé, el patriarca nos ha dicho que ella aparece cada 300 años cuando la maldad puede llegar a aparecer, su cosmos siempre cubre el santuario y las legendarias 12 casas pero espero poder verle cuando regrese"

-"Por supuesto Saga yo espero poder verla también"- la sonrisa leve de Kanon aparece de nuevo

-"Seguro Atena nos llevara a la victoria y su presencia se sentirá en todo este santuario, mira hermano desde la gran estatua de ella que siempre nos observa hasta cabo sounion, en todo el santuario y el planeta sentirán su cosmos".

Pasaron los años y los hermanos seguían haciendo más fuertes, rápidos y poderosos; su cosmos iba creciendo al nivel de los caballeros dorados. Seguían entrenando en secreto y Saga se hizo una persona respetable dentro y fuera del santuario… pero aun faltaba una prueba que lo decidiría todo.

-"Saga, has entrenado duramente en estos años y hoy es la prueba para ver si te convertirás en el caballero de algún signo del zodiaco"- dice el patriarca en el coliseo frente a una multitud de caballeros y soldados.

-"Que prueba debo hacer o contra quien debo luchar patriarca?"

-"Pelearas contra ti mismo!"

Saga se sorprende y no entiende lo que el patriarca ha dicho, empieza a pensar lo peor

-"Pelear contra mí mismo…KANON! Lo descubrieron! Quiere que pelee contra mi hermano para que así me convierta en caballero"

-"Frente a ti se encuentran las cajas de pandora de las armaduras doradas, si logras hacer que tu cosmos llegue al 7 sentido serás digno de una de ellas y si no nunca mas tendrás oportunidad de convertirte en caballero dorado"- grita el patriarca

Saga empieza a hacer arder su cosmos pero ninguna armadura reacciona, no entiende que puede estar haciendo mal y empieza a pensar si todos los años de sufrimiento valieron la pena

-"No puedo, no puedo llegar al 7 sentido, no seré digno de ser un caballero dorado", en ese momento Saga siente que su hermano le habla levemente a su cosmos

-"Saga, hermano no desfallezcas, has que el cosmos arda por tu sentido de lealtad, por ti y por mi y no solo por tener una armadura"

-"Kanon es cierto, no quiero una armadura solo para llevarla con orgullo sino para usarla debidamente, por la paz del planeta, por Atena y por ti. Mirare dentro de mi ser y dejare que EL COSMOS ARDA COMO NUNCAAAA!

Saga hace que su cosmos llegue al nivel deseado, un nivel que quería alcanzar hace mucho tiempo: el 7 sentido y al hacer esto la armadura de Géminis responde y sale de la caja de pandora dorada para acomodarse en su cuerpo.

-"El caballero de Géminis Saga ha nacido!"- el patriarca anuncia la noticia a todo el coliseo.

¡!SAGA! ¡!SAGA! ¡!SAGA!-múltiples canticos de júbilo de parte de soldados y de otros caballeros se escuchan por arena, Saga observa y su corazón no pude crear lo que ha pasado.

Sobre su cuerpo se encuentra la armadura de Géminis con la que es reconocido como uno de los 12 caballeros de más alto rango, Saga mira su casco con los rostros de la Justicia y la Bondad, rostros que se encargara de hacer que siempre estén orgullosos del portador de la armadura de Géminis.

-"Saga, ahora que eres un caballero dorado deberás pelear por la justicia y por la paz del mundo, seguirás a Atena y la obedecerás siempre para lograr que la humanidad siempre este en armonía. Felicidades caballero de oro de Géminis"

-"Gracias patriarca, juro por mi honor de caballero lealtad a usted y a Atena"

-"Ahora ve y conoce la 3 casa que defenderás de ahora en adelante"

Saga se dirige a la casa de géminis, no sin antes hablar con su hermano.

-"Que te parece Kanon, finalmente logre ser un caballero dorado, gracias por tu ayuda cuando más la necesite"

-"Fue con gusto que lo hice querido hermano, además esa armadura nos servirá a ambos de una mejor forma"

-"Kanon esta armadura es para propósitos justos, no me guste que uses ese tono. Tu también la puedes usar cuando quieras o si algo me ocurriera"

-"Vamos Saga, por ahora es mejor que tú la uses pero no crees que si le demostraste a todos tu gran poder como nuevo caballero, entonces podrías ser alguien más por ti y por mi por supuesto"

-" Alguien más? Puedo ser más que un caballero, te refieres al sucesor del patriarca?

-"Saga no te conformes con ser solo un patriarca, puedes llegar a desafiar a los dioses si quieres, solo piénsalo"- Kanon desaparece para seguir entrenando pues sabe que si su hermano ahora es un caballero dorado el debe ser fuerte también.

Saga caminando hacia la casa de Géminis no puede dejar de pensar y de dudar en lo que su hermano le ha dicho.

-" Desafiar a los dioses? Ser algo más? Estará permitido eso si solo sigo a Atena?. No puedo seguir con estos pensamientos, es como si una voz empezara a hablarme dentro de mí y no quiero eso"

-"Tan distraído vas que ni siquiera puedes saludarme, caballero de oro de Géminis?

Saga voltea al hombre que acaba de pasar, un hombre conocido en el santuario por su fuerza, dedicación y empeño hacia Atena y quien es el guardián de la 9 casa.

-"Aioros! Lo siento no te vi, estaba pensando en otras cosas"

-"Me imagino en cómo proteger a Atena en cuando llegue de nuevo al mundo ahora que eres un caballero dorado"- dice Aioros

-"S…si, en eso. Me dirijo a la casa de Géminis y tu Aioros a dónde vas?"

-"Estaba entrenando con mi hermano menor Aioria, espero que algún día el pueda ser un caballero dorado y ahora me dirijo a la casa de sagitario"

-"Veo que lidiar con un hermano es difícil verdad Aioros"

-"Así es Saga pero si logras comprenderlos entonces entre los dos pueden lograr grandes proezas y dejar gratos recuerdos, bueno me despido por ahora. Te veré luego Saga"

Saga sigue caminando y en la casa de Géminis continua pensando en lo que tal vez desea y lo que debe hacer como caballero dorado, pensamientos que empiezan a hacer eco en su mente y logran crear un mar de dudas en ocasiones. Siente como una parte de su ser en lo más profundo empieza a cambiar pero no le da importancia por ahora y decide ocuparse de otros temas, al ayudar a las personas fuera del santuario se convierte en una persona muy querida y respetable.

La vida de todos en el santuario cambia 13 años después cuando Atena desciende a la tierra y aparece frente a la gran estatua en el santuario en forma de bebe, cierto día el patriarca llama a Saga a la cámara pues debe hablar un tema delicado con él.

-"Saga el tiempo sigue pasando y yo estoy envejeciendo, estoy seguro que cuando la próxima guerra santa empiece o alguna otra guerra no podre resistir esas batallas, por eso debo nombrar un sucesor y tu eres uno de los opcionados. Ahora que Atena ha descendido deberás protegerla mientras crece junto con los demás caballeros dorados"

-"Se lo agradezco su ilustrísima, espero que si soy de su agrado pueda ser un buen patriarca al menos la mitad de bueno de lo que es usted"

En ese momento un soldado del santuario llega corriendo.

-"Su ilustrísima, nos reportan que una persona fue vista tratando de atacar a los soldados que cuidan la entrada al santuario, tiene un cosmos enorme!

-"Quien es esa persona, pudieron verle?- pregunta el patriarca

-"Yo pude hacerlo antes que me atacara y pude escapar, se parece…a EL"- el soldado señala a Saga

-"A mí?"- Saga solo puede pensar en una persona- "Kanon, ahora que estarás tramando?"-piensa para sus adentros

-"Tonterías, Saga ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo así que no puede ser él y además no puede existir otra persona con un cosmos poderoso igual al de él.

-"Permítame hacerme cargo de este asunto Patriarca, veré de quien se trata"- comenta Saga esperando que el patriarca no sospeche.

-"Esta bien Saga, te encargo investigues este asunto"

Saga sale corriendo de la cámara del patriarca, portando su armadura y veloz como lo permite ser un caballero dorado llega en cuestión de segundos a donde se encuentra su hermano; guiado por el cosmos que comparte llega a enfrentarlo

-"Kanon, que crees que estás haciendo?"

-"Sabia que vendrías Saga, es hora que me ayudes a realizar la idea que he estado pensando y que nos convertirá a ambos en los amos absolutos del mundo"

-"A que te refieres, no debemos tratar de controlar el mundo sino de protegerlo"

-"Abre los ojos Saga, con tu poder y mi ingenio podremos ser leyendas, pero para realizar esta ambición debemos matar primero al patriarca y luego a Atena ahora que es solo un bebe"

Saga se llena de enojo y golpea a su hermano

-"Debes recordar Kanon que mi misión es proteger a Atena, si algo me pasa entonces tu deberás seguir esta misión como caballero de Géminis"

-"En el santuario nadie sabe que somos hermanos así que puedo ayudarte a matarlos a ambos y así controlaríamos la tierra"

-"Creí que querías que me volviera caballero dorado para seguir mis pasos o ayudarme a proteger a Atena, no era así Kanon?"

-"En parte si, desde niños te estuve apoyando y ayudando a volverte fuerte para que pudieras ser mi aliado, hasta ese día en el coliseo te ayude a obtener la armadura para que nadie se enfrentara a nosotros. Además se que aunque eres respetado y venerado por todos tu escondes un secreto así como yo escondí mis planes"

-"A que te refieres Kanon?"

-"Por favor hermano se mas sincero, se que escondes un lado maligno así como yo lo tengo"

-"SILENCIO!"-Saga golpea a Kanon en el estomago

-"Lo ves Saga entre mas lo niegues mas puedo ver tu verdadero ser, eres exactamente igual a mi Saga"- Kanon se desploma

Saga no puede creer que el hermano que tanto creyó lo estuvo apoyando durante años diga esas cosas pero sabe que su deber como caballero esta primero así que solo puede tomar una decisión.

-"Ya no puedo dejar libre a un malvado como tú, así que te encerrare yo mismo en una cárcel en la roca de cabo sounion"

Kanon es preso en una cárcel cerca a la orilla del mar donde antiguamente Atena apresaba a sus enemigos capturados en batalla, un lugar donde al subir la marea la persona que se encuentre ahí puede morir.

"Sácame de aquí Saga, sácame de aquí!, vas a matar a tu propio hermano? Sácame de aquí"

-"Kanon estoy seguro que solo podrás salir de ahí con la ayuda de un dios, debes permanecer en ese lugar hasta que tu mente maligna desaparezca…hasta que Atena te perdone"

-"Un momento, somos hermanos de sangre, si tú me llamas maligno tu lo debes ser también porque somos de la misma familia, te estás engañando a ti mismo, algún día tu maldad también te controlara. Saga juntos podríamos dominar la tierra compréndelo; seguiré diciendo que tan malvado puedes llegar a ser…lo diré siempre. Me escuchas?"

-"MALDICIONNNN!"-un cosmos maligno surge del interior de Saga el cual Kanon puede ver por primera vez

-"Saga realmente eres malvado recuerda eso, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA"

Saga prefiere retirarse y olvidarse de su hermano, no quiere ver al ser malvado que acaba de dejar encerrado.

"Estas desperdiciando tu poder, te lo digo te pesará, si continuas así matare yo mismo a Atena y tendré el control de la tierra. Y entonces será demasiado tarde, será tarde para cambiar de idea, me escuchas Saga será demasiado tarde JAJAJAJAJAJA"

Saga camina y solo escucha el sonido de las olas golpeando contra la tierra, sin embargo algo de lo que dice Kanon parece haber despertado esa voz y palabras que había estado callando.

-"Y si puedo ser más que Atena? Mas que el patriarca?"

-"Claro que puedes serlo"- Saga escucha una voz pero no ve a nadie

-"Quien es, quien está ahí?"

-"Sabes quién soy Saga, he estado dentro de ti y es hora que salga porque debes empezar a prepararte para ser el más poderoso de todos"

-"Como podría serlo?"

-"Primero debes matar al patriarca para tomar su lugar y luego matar a Atena"

-"Pero sería un traidor y cometería un gran pecado"

-"Y acaso no es un gran pecado que el mundo esté en manos de una diosa débil en cambio de las tuyas?"

-"Si, tienes razón, yo merezco con el gran poder que tengo ser el verdadero gobernante. Kanon me ha dado una idea pero no puedo confiar en él así que mejor te escucho y llevo a cabo mi propia ambición…JAJAJAJA"-El color de cabello de Saga cambia a gris y la máscara de la justicia de su casco cambia a facciones serias, mientras la otra parece llena de maldad.

Saga realiza lo que le pedía la voz: trato de matar a Atena disfrazado de patriarca con una daga que le puede quitar la vida a un dios pero Aioros se interpuso en su camino y Saga lo acuso de traidor. Saga ordeno a Shura de capricornio que matara a Aioros para que nadie sospechara de él, ocupo el lugar del patriarca durante 13 años sin que nadie sospechara y hacia las cosas que el patriarca hacia, llego a mandar a los caballeros que habían jurado lealtad al gran patriarca pues todos creían que se trataba de él.

-"Todo sigue marchando según mis planes, si Atena se presenta enviare a todos los caballeros que tengo a mi mando para que la destruyan a ella y a sus aliados mientras la gente cree que ella vive conmigo en la cámara del patriarca. Es cierto que Nike ya no está en el santuario ni en la estatua de Atena por culpa de Aioros pero la gente me sigue respetando y eso me ayudara"

En ocasiones la personalidad buena de Saga aparecía por cortos periodos y se lamentaba de lo que estaba haciendo pero su ser malvado lo controlaba de nuevo, pocos caballeros conocían su secreto y esperaban que su lado bueno saliera a flote y acabara con el malo o solo admiraban su capacidad de mando del lado malo y no lo delataban, hasta en su papel de patriarca le entrego la armadura de Pegaso al joven Seiya.

-"Espero que esta generación de caballeros y la verdadera Atena algún día puedan acabar con la maldad que he creado y que no me deja libre.

-"Deja de lamentarte, sabes bien que también deseas el poder, solo te he ayudado a aceptar quien eres"- dice la voz interior de Saga.

-"Algún día tu y yo pagaremos el precio de lo que hemos hecho todos estos años, seremos libres"- comenta Saga con dolor.

Los días pasaron y con el tiempo la verdadera Atena se dio a conocer como Saori Kido, en compañía de sus leales caballeros enfrentaron a los aliados de Saga y hasta fueron capaces de vencer a los caballeros dorados. Al final el propio Saga fue derrotado y murió arrepintiéndose de sus culpas aunque fuera demasiado tarde, antes de morir pudo recordar un momento a su hermano y espero que no corriera con su mismo destino.

Lo que Saga no sabía es que mientras él estaba como Patriarca su hermano estaba preparando una nueva y feroz batalla, pero toda batalla debe ser planeada y Kanon ha estado planeando su batalla

FIN PRIMERA PARTE

PROXIMAMENTE, SEGUNDA PARTE-LA HISTORIA DE KANON


End file.
